


Sublime Creature

by anxiouslesbianvampire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslesbianvampire/pseuds/anxiouslesbianvampire
Summary: In a world where nothing goes wrong, why does one lonely star kid become so lost?Tw for bullying





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wished that the world had zero problems? That pollution and war and famine and death didn't exist? That's the world Phoenix lives in. There's no bad things. Well, except the occasional bully. But bullies are minor inconveniences right? Well we'll get to that. We're going to focus on Phoenix. Not the smartest kid. But always willing to open up and talk. Today especially. See, today was a special day. Today was the day kids would choose what gender they felt like. If they felt like a boy or girl. Phoenix was off the walls talking about it to his mom.

"Mom what is it going to be like? I really want to know. I don't even know if I want to be a boy or girl. They both sound cool. I mean if I'm a girl I can wear dresses and they're really nice and pretty. If I'm a boy then I can-"

"Phoenix, honey, how about we play the silent game until we get there."

"Okay!"

After a few minutes Phoenix starts to talk again, "I don't like this game. How long until we're there."

"We're going there now. Mommy just had to touch up her makeup."

"Okay! Are we going to walk there?"

"Yes. It's just down the street."

Phoenix and his mom walk down the street to a giant building. This is the building that has the records of everyone and their gender. It's really complicated with no one dying or really even aging past 30. They open their doors and walk up to a counter. Phoenix's mom exchanges a few words with a man before sitting down.


	2. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix has an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how bad this is. I'm writing this all on my phone.

After a few minutes of Phoenix and their mom sitting down a man who looked like a doctor opened a door.

"Phoenix Whitley?"

"Hey that's my name!" Phoenix said enthusiastically to their mom.

"Yes. That means you have to go see the man."

"But will you come with me?"

"No I'm not allowed to. Now hurry up. We don't want to be here forever."

Phoenix frowned and gradually made their way over to the door. Before looking back the door was already closed. The doctor in front of Phoenix started walking and Phoenix followed behind. The man ushered them into a room before walking away.

Well that was rude, they thought. A voice sounded through a speaker.

"Hello there Mx. Whitley. There is a paper in front of you. You will fill out whether you wish to be a boy or a girl."

"But-" The voice was already gone. Phoenix looked at the paper. They didn't want to be a boy or girl. They felt like neither. So they added an extra box.

X - Neither

"I'm done mystery voice!" They shouted while waving the paper. The doctor from before walked in. He took the paper and gave Phoenix a strange look.

"You can't be neither," He stated like everyone knew. And, well, to him everyone did know.

"But I'm neither! I thought that would be easy for you to understand. Anyway I gotta go to my mom. She said she'd get me pizza!"

As they left the room they could hear the man get frustrated. They didn't care though. The door to the main room opened again and they saw their mom.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetheart. How was it?"

"Good! I don't understand why doctors are kinda stupid though."

"I- Well I guess everyone is. Now, you want pizza?"

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the whole gender thing is important. I'm not trying to be like "Oh you can't be non-binary." The whole being non-binary thing is kind of important. I don't want to spoil it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're triggered by bullying. I'm working on the gender thing trust me, I'm not transphobic.


End file.
